Rose Scent
by Suzushii Asuka
Summary: Dulu, aku adalah anak yang lahir dari rahim ibuku. Dulu, aku adalah anak yang akan tersenyum lebar hanya karena genggaman hangat dari ibuku. Dulu, aku adalah anak cengeng yang akan menangis ketakutan akibat petir, menunggu seseorang datang dan akan memelukku. Dan dulu, aku bukanlah pengecut seperti sekarang ini.


Dulu, aku adalah anak yang lahir dari rahim ibuku.

Dulu, aku adalah anak yang akan tersenyum lebar hanya karena genggaman hangat dari ibuku.

Dulu, aku adalah anak cengeng yang akan menangis ketakutan akibat petir, menunggu seseorang datang dan akan memelukku.

Dan dulu, aku bukanlah pengecut seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genres: Family, Angst

.

.

.

 **ROSE SCENT**

Semua terasa bahagia saat aku tahu bahwa aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa ku bagi keluh kesah, kesenangan, dan banyak hal lainnnya. Dan jika aku ditanya siapa yang akan ku bagi rahasia tersebut, maka orang itu adalah… ibuku. Kedengarannya mungkin kekanakan, ketika banyak orang lain bilang jika anak laki-laki akan lebih dekat dengan ayahnya, tidak denganku.

Ayah meninggal tepat saat aku berusia tujuh bulan, saat aku masih di rahim ibuku. Mungkin itu adalah alasan, mengapa aku lebih dekat dengan ibu.

Tapi… semuanya berubah saat aku mengantarkan ibuku ke rumah sakit terdekat, dokter berkata sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tak ingin ku dengar. Duniaku hancur. Sesaat aku seperti tercekik dan tenggelam dalam samudera yang tak berdasar.

Dokter bilang ibuku mengidap leukemia stadium akhir, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, aku tak bisa memeluk ibuku dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanya tinggal pikiranku yang kosong, daun yang bergetar karena angin, dan ibu yang masih bisa tersenyum memberikanku harapan bahwa semuanya, belumlah berakhir.

Aku akui, aku hanya lelaki lemah yang bergantung pada ibu. Dan mulai saat itu lah, aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari ibu. Aku pikir dengan begitu, pada saatnya kami akan berpisah ibu akan mengutukku dan tidak lagi bersedih. Ah bukan, agar aku terbiasa hidup tanpanya. Berat, tapi bukankah ini hidupkan?

Dan beginilah aktivitasku, menangis di bangku belakang sekolah. Merutuki kehidupan. Aku sempat terkejut saat ada seseorang yang menggenggam pundakku, Sakura Haruno. Dia tak lebih adalah anak perempuan yang manis dan anggun, berbeda sekali denganku.

"Kau menangis lagi, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak terima dipermalukan seperti ini, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku menangis, seperti orang lemah saja."

Aku berusaha mati-matian menutupi lukaku, walaupun yang kulakukan hanyalah menjilat ludahku sendiri.

Sakura memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Dia menghela napas sejenak, dan membuka kembali mata indahnya yang sempat tertutup.

"Kau tahu? Jika kau mau, kau bisa berbagi denganku. Jika kau ingin berteriak, aku juga akan berteriak. Jika kau ingin marah, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya, kenapa dia mencoba mengerti perasaanku.

"Lihat."

Dia memungut batu secara asal, dan melemparkannya ke sungai di depan bangku kami duduk. Memungut batu lagi, dan begitupun seterusnya.

"Setiap manusia mempunyai masalah, aku tahu kau menangis hampir setiap hari karena ibumu. Jadi, mau melemparkan beban yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" sudut bibirnya tertarik kearah berlawanan. Astaga, apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa hal itu membuatnya semakin cantik.

Aku lagi-lagi tersentak dengan sebuah batu yang dia berikan, aku menatap lekat-lekat batu tersebut. Tidak buruk juga. Aku melemparkannya, satu… dua… tiga… empat… aku tak tahu berapa banyak batu yang aku lempar, yang aku tahu dadaku mulai terasa ringan.

Ha… aku menghela napas, dan membalikkan badan ku ke arahnya seraya berkata, "terimakasih…"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah seperti yang biasa dulu ku lakukan. Sejak saat itu, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat ibuku berada. Memandangi keadaannya dari jauh, dan yang ku lihat selalu tubuh yang semakin ringkih dari hari ke hari, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan kembali tersenyum saat aku ketahuan memperhatikannya.

Ya… mungkin hari ini juga akan seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa sekarang kaki ku tergerak untuk berjalan ke toko bunga dan membeli beberapa tangkai bunga mawar. Ibu sangat menyukainya. Kau akan melihat wajahnya berseri seketika, sama seperti dulu.

Aku berlari sambil mengingat bahwa setidaknya hari ini aku akan membuat ibu tersenyum kembali, berlari sekuat tenaga dan berharap aku bisa menjadi anak yang berguna, berlari sampai napas ku tersengal dan lutut yang melemas ketika aku sampai di depan pintu kaca rumah sakit ruang dimana ibuku biasanya dirawat.

Disana, ibuku sedang dikerumuni dokter dan beberapa suster, pikiranku kalut. Tiga tangkai mawar yang tadi kubeli, hancur terinjak kaki ku yang refleks segera memeluk ibuku. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Suster mencoba menyingkirkanku dan dokter menggunakan kembali alat pacu jantung. Aku tak kuat lagi, kenapa ibu masih tersenyum? Kenapa semua terlambat? Apa aku masih pantas disebut sebagai anak?

"Ibu!"

Aku berteriak persis seperti dulu saat aku takut kehilangan sosok yang aku sayangi.

Aku menangis persis seperti dulu saat aku jatuh dari sepeda dan seseorang datang membantu dan mengobatiku.

Aku terdiam sama persis seperti dulu, saat yang sekarang ku dengar adalah bunyi dari alat menyebalkan yang menandakan garis lurus, Ibuku… meninggal.

.

.

.

Aku kira, dia menyimpan dendam padaku, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Sepulang dari pemakaman, aku pulang ke rumah, melepaskan sepatuku dan berkata "Tadaima…" walaupun aku tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Itu konyol. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, dan membaca ulang buku diari ibuku. Pikiranku terpaku sampai ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumah berulang kali.

Aku mendecak sebal, dan membuka pintu. Dan disanalah, Sakura. Matanya sembab, mungkin dia juga habis menangis. Tapi dia menengadahkan wajahnya kepadaku,

"Mau melempar batu lagi?"

Aku memeluknya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tak peduli aku dianggap lemah sekalipun.

Aku kembali mengingat pesan dari halaman terakhir diari ibuku…

"Terkadang kau harus kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagimu, untuk melihat seseorang yang lain tersenyum menyambutmu. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, ibu… akan selalu menjagamu."


End file.
